


The Beastly Cook and Tinker Beauty

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Chubby Prompto Argentum, M/M, leviathan is a fish bully, pinning so much pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is part of the Eos Compendium Zine which can be found here for free https://twitter.com/eoscompendium/status/1242120510785368064?s=20Edited by: Merlin ImberPrompto is a mechanic of sorts. He can fix anything he puts his mind too. There's just one problem he's been forced to relocate to another city based on his origins. Unfortunately or fortunately however you want to look at it Prompto is terrible with directions and finds himself in the company of a few beastly guests. (Beauty and the Beast Au-ish)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Eos Compendium





	The Beastly Cook and Tinker Beauty

Prompto looks at the letter he received only a few days ago and sighs. The wrinkled letter reads that he, as a clone of Verstael, was to be shipped out to Zoldara Henge for the rare opportunity to keep his job. From what he’s heard, it was mostly mines, rocks, and sand. How is he going to make a living there? He is a clockmaker or was one in Zegnautus until a few days ago. He understands he’s just some dirty Niff. Not hard to hide with the blonde hair and freckles or the fact the bracelet wrapped round his right wrist hides a barcode underneath his skin. He had tried burning it off with no success but even if he had been successful no one could forget a face like Verstael, one that Prompto shared with his tube making baby father.

He frowns, reading the letter over once more before stuffing it into his pocket as he walks down the path towards Zoldara Henge. It will become his new home and if he’s lucky he’ll be able to get a space with a kitchen instead of just a microwave. It would be nice to have a small kitchen or a stovetop to cook. 

He checks the map once again and turns it around, squinting. Why wasn’t he given directions via the Moogle app or at least someone to drive him there?He didn’t have a lot of stuff to carry. A suitcase, a bookbag with his meager items, and his tool bag. Three bags tops. That’s not too excessive is it? He feels like a four-year-old running away with the three bags placed in a cumbersome cart with a busted plastic wheel he found in a back alley. He felt the sweat leaking down his brows, sliding down the curve of his nose to the dirt below. He’s lucky his glasses hadn’t fogged up yet from the humidity, yet.

Darkness will be coming soon; it’s the middle of fall and the days grow shorter in Eos. He needs to find a place to rent or somewhere to camp to avoid the demons in the area. He continues through the forest glancing at the map tugging his little cart over the rough trail. Grass and weeds cover the old pathway that not even the tracks can be seen anymore. You would think Tenebrae would have a better road system. Or maybe he’s lost? It’s just been hours of green forests, with a hint of salt in the air, nothing like the wasteland he’s heading to. His arms shake from the exertion before he drops the cart handle panting.

He looks around the area for any sign of civilization but just sees trees, trees, and more trees and creepy eyes and trees…wait creepy eyes? Maybe he should find a haven and soon. Demons aren’t the only ones who attack during the night. Prompto looks at his map searching for a haven on the map and finds one is not for another five miles. Five miles with less than two hours of daylight?!

“This is hopeless,” he pants. “The demons are going to kill me if I can’t get to that haven─”

He hears a humming noise coming from the left. He squints his eyes and sees a purple hue covering a brightly lit haven. He shrugs his shoulders giving himself a mental pep talk before yanking the cart towards the purple glowing light.

He arrives at the area and it is a haven! He steps through the circle onto the brightly glowing runes. It has an odd color compared to other havens but maybe Tenebrae havens look different than Nifflehleim ones? It doesn’t matter, as soon as he pulls his cart over the designs of the haven he drops the handle to the cart plops right down on the ground his large butt cushioning his sudden drop as he lays on his back panting belly extending with each breath. He’s exhausted, too much walking and carrying supplies. It’s taken him almost half a day to get here and, if the map is anything to go by, it will take another two days before he reaches his destination on foot.

He groans, looking up at the glowing sky as it changes from amber to dark purples as the night begins to bleed through the day. It’s perfect enough for a picture. Prompto sits up and reaches into one of his bags, pulling out an old camera. He snaps a few images of the setting sun before placing the camera back into his bag.

Setting sun? Oh no, he hasn’t even set up a tent, nor does he have one. He quickly fishes into his clothing bag for some supplies that might act as a tent. He pulls out a blanket and some of his softest sweatshirts, bundling them up to make a mat on the ground before using one as a makeshift pillow. Hopefully, the place he arrives at will have a laundromat that he can use to clean the clothes.

He tugs a sweatshirt over his head and curls up into a ball. He chuckles to himself, at least his extra chub might keep him warm. It does for seals and whales so he might not freeze to death.

He sets his glasses by the nearest rock and closes his eyes hoping that the sun will come back soon.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Early the next morning Prompto wakes up groaning, back cracking, and shifting into place. He rubs his eyes, squinting at the light, and reaches for his glasses. His expression drops as he looks around confused. How… how on earth did he end up right outside a castle door?! Is that the sea he hears churning down to the left?! He was in a forest last night, so how on earth did he get here?!

“Ok… it’s ok Prompto just uh,” he gets up slowly and bumping into his cart. “It’s ok just, uh, maybe you ate something wrong?” He asks himself before his stomach rumbles. “Ok, you didn’t eat anything last night because you were supposed to be in Zoldara Henge yesterday.”

He looks to his left and then his right, noticing no one is around the castle, not to mention the castle looks old, ancient even going by the architecture, and the vines wrapping around the building make it look monstrous and creepy.

Prompto wipes his brow and steps closer to the entrance door. He knocks on it lightly before the door opens on its own accord.

“Hahaha, ok creepy castle: check… or maybe the hinges are loose?” He pauses, hearing voices from the castle, and perks up instantly. “Oh good, people! They sound cheerful, maybe they can help me or at least point me in the right direction?” He says to himself, following the noisy voices coming from the right.

He knocks on the door, hearing murmuring from behind it, before loud stomping noises approach. He raises a brow in confusion before the door opens and an upright half bear and eagle creature answers the knock. He stares at the eagle’s eyes before it twists it’s head beak moving.

“Oh man did you find the castle?”

“I… I,” Prompto stutters, unable to form a sentence because this half bear, half eagle creature just spoke. If the eagle half had an eyebrow, it would have risen in amusement.

“Gladio,” hisses the other voice, “what’s the commotion?” This half otter, half snake creature slitters up to his shoulder. The creature looks down at the paling Prompto, who still hasn’t moved from his spot or uttered a single word.

“Oh, hey a suitor,” he grins, showing off his fangs. Prompto ceases to comprehend the situation and faints right before the two creatures.

The otter-snake looks at Gladio, raising his two paws, “I didn’t do it.”

Prompto groans in his sleep, sitting up as he rubs his head. He feels something soft beneath his body and looks down. It’s a large couch and he seems to be covered with a blanket. He looks around the room and spots a table with his glasses. He picks them up and places them on his face.

“Sleep well?” Asks a cultured voice. Prompto jumps in response looking around the darkened room.

“I… um yes. I’m sorry I got lost and─”

“Oh, haven’t heard that one before,” the voice comments. Prompto turns towards the voice and swears he saw a scaly tail move out the corner of his eye.

“What? No, I got lost, um, I heard voices and wanted to ask for help... I’m sorry if I intruded and… I just need to know how to get to Zoldara Henge,” Prompto speaks, looking all around the room for the voice.

He doesn’t hear anything at all for a moment and wonders if the person left. He feels a presence behind him and tries to turn around.

“No, no, no, face front,” comments the voice from right behind him. “Now then. You got lost in the forest and seek to return to Zoldara Henge, is that correct? You did not come up here to break the curse or kill us, did you?”

“K-K-Kill? What? No!” He shouts, trying to turn his head around before a fur-covered hand redirects him to face forward. He can feel the sharp claws at the end and whimpers. “Please don’t kill me. I’ll leave and not tell anyone you’re here─”

“Kill you? What point would that serve than dirtying the floor?” The voice chuckles as Prompto’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh hush, no one will kill you, it’s just unexpected, is all. After so many years, one has found this place...again. Curious actually.”

Prompto feels the clawed hand release his head and he slides down in the chair, shivering. “Hahaha yeah, I guess so… so those creatures I saw─”

“Noct and Gladio.”

“Ok… Noct and Gladio they, they were real?”

“Oh yes, just as real as I am,” teases the voice. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself. Please promise not to scream and if you faint again… well at least the floor here is softer,” the voice comments before revealing himself.

“Hello, my name is Ignis.”

Ignis this… this creature has a human name. Prompto doesn’t know where to begin or how to describe Ignis. Ignis is standing up on two dog-shaped legs but covered in dark brown, black, and green scales along with what appears to be a tail shaped like a gator. If that isn’t enough to shock him, the upper portion of Ignis’s body looks thick due to the wolf fur covering from his claw-tipped paws to the beginning of his neck. The same colors blend in from his scales, giving the body a muted swamp dog look. His neck and upwards is covered in brighter colors of green, yellow, and, turquoise plumage.It’s a jarring image, not to mention those green human-like eyes staring at him

“Hi… Ignis,” Prompto gets out fidgeting with his hands. “Um so I… are you all demons?”

“Of course we are not demons, we are cursed didn’t… well, I suppose you did have a bad tumble earlier,” he comments, looking down at Prompto’s dirty appearance. “We are cursed beings; we cannot say much about how we were cursed, but what I can tell you is never upset a sea goddess. Terrible creatures with no sense of humor.”

“Right, don’t upset sea goddess… Um, so you said earlier I can’t leave? Or maybe someone else said that? But that seems impossible, right? You’re not going to keep me prisoner here, are you? I swear I won’t tell anyone where you are, promise. I mean, I don’t even know how I got here. I was sleeping in a haven and just arrived here.”

“A haven you say? Hmm, interesting,” he states before sighing. “Now then, I do not want to keep you as a prisoner here, I want to release you to go home in Zoldara Henge, but unfortunately this castle has a mind of its own─a contract if you will. Have you heard of contracts, Prompto?”

“You mean like leasing or signing stuff for a place to stay?” He asks, uncertain.

“No, curse contracts… I can see from your face you haven’t. Basically, I want you to leave, but the castle has made you a part of our curse─”

“Oh no, am I going to turn into a monster too!” Prompto looks at Ignis, ashamed. “Sorry, no offense.”

“Offense taken,” he smiles. “No, it does not work like that. The curse will keep you here for a time and if you have figured out how to break our curse then we will turn back to normal, however if you don’t you will be free to go. Simple, really.”

“Oh… uh ok.”

“Really?” Ignis asks, beak dropping.

“Well it’s not like you can break it, and I kind of don’t have to be at Zoldara Henge soon or, um, even if I did leave it would just be trouble anyway, so I hope I don’t cause you too much trouble,” he bows awkwardly.

Ignis finds it charming. This plump young man not having a care in the world except for not causing him trouble. He’s much different than the other suitors that managed to find their way here. Perhaps…no it will never come to pass. Still, it will be nice to have company that isn’t just Gladio and Noct causing mischief.

“Well then welcome to the Sci─apologies Lucis household,” he smiles. “Let me introduce you to Noct and Gladio who helped you earlier.”

Prompto just nods his head and follows Ignis down the hallway.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a very thorough explanation and introduction. Gladio and Noct had been cursed along with Ignis. Noct was the prince cursed by the sea goddess and supposedly he had to fall in love with Noct to break the spell but Noct was already in love with Gladio which posed the problem for the curse not being broken.

“Specs explained it best,” Noct comments, grinning as Ignis feathers bristle.

“Specs?” asks Prompto.

“Yeah Ignis’s nickname, my best advisor. Anyway, I got cursed and they stayed with me. I love Gladio and no other so there’s no way to break the curse,” he says, looking over at Ignis narrowing his eyes.

Ignis rolls his own eyes and ignores him. Prompto doesn’t dare ask another question. There seems to be tension already between the two, he doesn’t need to make it worse.

“Well love is strange, right?” Asks Prompto, blushing. “Not that I um… well you can love playing a game or a hobby or, well, it doesn’t always have to be romantic so maybe that type of love could break the curse?” He asks looking down at his hands.

“That’s an interesting theory, but the only thing Noct loves more than me is fishing. Hehe definitely turned into a monster for it.”

“Hey, are you making fun of my fur again? I told you it needs to be wet and I have to clean my cheeks…” He hisses, snake-like tail wrapping around Gladio’s furry bear leg

“Don’t need to tease you often to set you off,” Gladio chuckles.

Prompto meanwhile is looking anywhere else but the obviously in love people. He doesn’t understand why won’t the curse break if they’re so in love? Well not like he knows a lot about curses, but rules are simple and easy to follow. Or they should be. Maybe curses are different?

He watches Ignis leave the room and feels the tension growing. He feels like the painful third wheel. The two obvious love birds whispering sweet nothings as he tries to look anywhere but at them. He blushes and removes himself from the chair stumbling a little to give the two a moment to pause in their shenanigans. Prompto laughs awkwardly before leaving the room as quickly as his legs will allow. He’s nearly out of breath due to his nerves and the short jog from the main room to the hallway three doors down from the couple.

He places a hand over his heart trying to breathe in and out with little success. He pushes the glasses up his nose and that’s when it hits him: sweet bread or yeast. He recognizes that smell easily. Bread is cheap and easy enough to make a meal out of for days, but this bread smells amazing. It infiltrates his nostrils as he closes his eyes and sighs happily.

It smells so good that before he knows it his feet have led him to the kitchen where Ignis is kneading bread on the counter. It is an awkward scene seeing a half bird, half wolf, half gator person making bread. At least Ignis has long rubber gloves rolled up towards his elbows? It doesn’t matter if the rubber gloves didn’t throw Prompto off then the chef aprons wrapped around Ignis’s frame would have made Prompto blink. As it is when Ignis lays his green eyes on him it takes all his nerves to not sprint out of the kitchen as if he has disturbed an ancient ritual.

“Um, I─”

“Noct and Gladio were too much for you?” He guesses, slapping the dough on the counter.

“Uh, how’d you guess?” He asks, fidgeting with his fingers. Ignis gives him a look he will recognize later as the are-you-joking-right-now.

“Let’s just call it an educated guess. Those two have never had the strength to keep their paws off each other… well Noct has paws and Gladio has his wings, but you understand what I mean,” he says as the beak-like muzzle wiggles.

“Oh… I can scratch your nose,” Prompto says before walking towards Ignis and scratching the top of his beak. Prompto smiles before looking down at his feet.

Ignis snorts before nodding his head, “My thanks. Prompto, would you mind helping me?”

“Oh, uh, sure, of course. What temperature should your oven be set at?”

“Temperature? What are you talking about the oven is right there,” he states, pointing to a stone oven more than likely used 200 years ago.

“Rea-really? Uh ok.”

“Do they not have ovens where you live, or do you not know of such things?” he grins.

Prompto flusters, “No we stopped using stone stoves over a hundred years ago unless you're a snobby chef. But everything is all electric now. I bet you don’t know what that means do you?” he says, crossing his arms across his chest.

“If it’s that electricity nonsense. It will never work.”

“Electricity… um, Ignis what year is it for you all?”

“Why 1793, of course. Why do you ask such a silly question?” he asks, tone confused.

“Uh, well because, um… ok, this might sound really weird, but it’s not 1793 it’s─Ignis are you ok,” he asks, worried.

Ignis was covering his muzzle shaking in what Prompto assumed was shock.

“Ignis… it’s going to be ok,” he starts before he hears muffled laughter. “Ignis?”

“So gullible,” he states earning a blank look from Prompto.

“Prompto I know it’s not 1793… it was a joke probably a little dry, but it flew right over your head,” he chuckles.

“Oh… uh, yeah I guess,” he says, blushing. “Right, stupid me. Uh, I think you’re busy, so I’ll leave you alone I get it,” he states slumping out of the kitchen.

Ignis looks at the young man, confused. Honestly, the joke was supposed to break the tension. Why had it backfired? He hears the hiss before seeing Noct slithering up the chair.

“You fucked that up badly,” he states nonchalantly.

“That was a joke he obviously didn’t get. You should be happy, it means he’ll leave soon enough and the curse won’t be broken. And you can have more time fucking like rabbits… curious why you both weren’t changed to that animal when the curse happened.”

Noct stares at him with his big otter eyes and sighs. “You know only you can break the curse. I don’t know why you tell all of the people that stumble here that I’m the cursed prince when it’s actually you.”

“Well, simple really. It’s to test if they really want to break the curse or if they just hope to get a prince and happily ever after the curse is broken. Really who would want to break the curse of the prince’s advisor?” he states.

“Hmm, Iggy go easy on this one.”

“What makes this one different than the others?”

“Well, lots of things… he’s not the typical prince charming. Clumsy as hell and awkward, soft around the middle… well all over to be honest. But he hasn’t hit on me once knowing what we have told him. He thought of a different way to break the curse, not that it’ll work, but he’s not trying to break Gladio and me up to get into my pants like that one guy. All I’m saying he’s a good different, and you should apologize to him.”

“Apologize for what? A simple joke designed to keep him away?”

“Specs come on, you just kicked a chubby golden retriever to the ground to keep him away. Go make up with chubby cheeks.” He teases, earning a glare from Ignis who huffs, placing the dough roughly in the bread pan.

“I suppose I can spare a few minutes if you can manage to look over the bread in the oven.”

Noct gives him a shrug of his shoulders and he supposed that’s good enough. He peels off the rubber gloves and drapes the apron on the back of the chair before leaving the kitchen to find Prompto.

It doesn’t take him long to find the man, but he is curious about how he found the junk room.

“What are you doing here?” he asks startling Prompto like a deer in headlights.

“Oh, hi Ignis. Um, I got lost and thought this was a way to the main room and then I got distracted,” he laughs, rubbing the back of his head. “Um, I hope you don’t mind, but I found an oven here and some other appliances so definitely not 1793,” he smiles. “Anyway, I guess these ones are broken, but if you want I can fix them? The oven is just missing a piece of a terminal block, but that can be fixed easily enough. I think I can fix it with my supplies if I can find my way back to the main room.”

“Interesting,” Ignis smiles.

“Huh?” asks Prompto.

“Sorry, my thoughts got carried away. I would like to offer an apology for earlier. If you can fix this oven I would appreciate those services.”

Prompto beams, “Sure if I can have some of the bread you’re cooking. It smells really good.”

“I say it’s a deal then,” he says, offering his paw to Prompto.

Prompto doesn’t hesitate and shakes Ignis’s paw, smiling.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prompto can’t believe how many weeks have gone by living at the castle. Him Prompto some ordinary Niff living at a castle is just… well he never expected it, even if the circumstances are unique. Still, he can’t believe how smooth the transition was from a homeless Niff to a Niff living in a castle with royalty, cursed royalty but still royalty.

He’s just grateful they haven’t made the connection that he is a Niff, or if they have then they are ignoring it. He hopes that it was the latter, but bright blonde hair is not something found in Lucis or Tenebrae often. He hears heavy footsteps and glances over at Ignis who is smiling.

“Hi Ignis, I was just fixing up this clock─”

Ignis offers him a small smile before crouching down to his level. “You always seem to be tinkering. Nothing wrong with it, just curious if that was your job before coming here.”

“My last one was a clockmaker, that was fun, and why I was being sent out to Zoldara Henge.”

“If you were such a good clockmaker why would they send you to Zoldara Henge?” He asks before he can take it back. “I mean no offense, but that city is a wasteland that wouldn’t know what to do with your talents.”

Prompto looks at Ignis before moving his head down to hide his blush. “Oh I’m not that great, gears just make sense,” he smiles using tweezers to twist the gear into place. “Besides my thick fingers make it difficult sometimes.”

“Hmm, then why were you being sent to Zoldara Henge?” Ignis asks, moving his tail to sit on the ground.

“Oh well someone else wanted my position and they got it. I was just lucky to work there for as long as I did. Not a lot of places give Niff’s jobs you know.” He states looking over at Ignis for his reaction.

“Yes, well that is unfortunate but their loss since you are here now,” he smiles, and doesn’t that just turn Prompto’s heart to mush? Ignis knew he was a Niff, the worst place to be from, and didn’t react. He didn’t look at him with disgust. Prompto is so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice the metal spring hitting his wrist before it’s too late.

“Prompto, your wrist,” Ignis states, eyes landing on the bleeding right wrist.

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s ok I’ll clean it later. Really Ignis it’s not that big a deal,” he states, trying to keep Ignis from seeing his wrist with no success. “Please, Ignis I’ll clean it up─”

It’s too late. Ignis, in his haste to stop the bleeding, had pulled off the bracelet wrapped around Prompto’s wrist. The ugly black barcode is bare for him to see. Prompto looks away still tugging at his wrist.

“Ignis please─”

“Let’s clean your wrist before it gets infected,” he says to Prompto’s shock.

“Ignis?”

“Yes Prompto, that is my name, but your wrist requires attention right now. Come. let’s wash it in the sink and hopefully there will be some first aid supplies in the cabinet.” He states, keeping his paw over the wrist to stop the bleeding.

Prompto allows Ignis to lead him towards the bathroom. He didn’t say anything about the barcode. He must have seen it right? 

Ignis releases his wrist, searching for the first aid kit. “Prompto turn the faucet on and keep your wrist under the water.”

“Oh, sure thing,” he says, trying to give Ignis as much room as possible to move around, but with Prompto’s girth and Ignis’s own larger frame it makes the bathroom a tight squeeze. He flushes and keeps his eyes on the water flowing over his bleeding wrist.

“Ignis did you… did you see the...” he pauses licking his lips, “Did you see it?”

“Prompto you have to be more specific,” he states, making a triumph purr when he finds the medkit. “I saw your barcode if you are concerned with that issue.” He states, seeing the flinch from the man. “I was surprised but it does answer the question of why I never saw you without the bracelet off your wrist.”

“It doesn’t bother you? I’m not just a Niff. I’m like the worst sort of Niff.” He laughs at himself.

“Really?” Ignis asks, wrapping the gauze around Prompto’s wrist. “Hmm, I had no idea most Niff’s enjoyed tinkering or fixing appliances for no pay or complimented my bread among other dishes I have prepared. Curious, I should get out of the castle more often and meet such Niffs.”

Prompto doesn’t know how to comment to that statement, just huffs with his face turning red. “You know what I mean, Ignis.”

“Yes, I do but you are more than just ‘some Niff’ you are Prompto, and that is more important than what some inked label states on your skin,” he says, finishing the dressing. “There we go all set.”

Prompto sniffles, wiping his hand under her glasses.

“Oh come now Prompto, it’s just a tiny scratch no need for tears─” He’s shocked by the hug, his green eyes widening as the larger man hugs him around his middle. It feels warm and soft… foreign almost.

“Thanks, Ignis.”

“O-of course.”

He feels a warmness in his chest he hasn’t felt before. Surely, it’s not a heart attack. No, that would be numbness down his arm, not a sudden purring or warmth developing in his chest.

Prompto chuckles, looking up at Ignis, “Are you purring?”

“I most certainly am not!,” Ignis says, removing himself from Prompto. “Now then, go play or fiddle with whatever you were tinkering with.”

Prompto smiles, looking down at his bandaged wrist. Maybe Ignis isn’t so bad underneath the layers of fur and scales? Prompto has a slight bounce in his step as he exits the bathroom.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Prompto has a routine. After living at the castle for more than a few months, he has his own habits. He no longer feels like he had to be productive and fix everything broken in the castle to pay for his stay. Ignis had made sure those intentions were rid of soon after he had wounded his wrist.

He has always had those thoughts of being in someone’s way, being in the way of someone better than him, which could be anyone. Of course, Ignis had told him such things were a lie.

“Prompto I am half bird, half gator, and half wolf, There is no one like me so no one better than me correct.”

“That’s three halves,” interjects Noct.

“That would explain his size,” winks Gladio.

“Awesome in every sense,” Prompto smiles.

Ignis stares at the Noct and Gladio, “I blame both of you for corrupting him.”

“The only one I’m corrupting is Noct. Prom is all yours Ignis,” Gladio smirks.

“There will be no corrupting of anyone in my vicinity,” he bristles.

Gladio leans over, whispering into Ignis’s ear, “You gotta fuck him, Iggy. Break his seal, break the curse.”

Prom hadn’t heard what Gladio said, but by the shake of Ignis’s feathers it must have been something embarrassing. Either way Ignis has been very kind to him, more than kind if he was being honest. Ignis didn’t treat him the same as Noct and Gladio, it was different but not bad.

For example, a few weeks ago Gladio had asked for the last piece of mozzarella bread at dinner and Ignis had snatched it, offering it to Prompto before Gladio could so much as touch it. It was cute in its own way. Maybe the animal instincts were becoming more amplified the longer he stayed?

He was concerned with staying and making the curse worse. Of course he didn’t want to alarm Ignis, so he spoke to Noct about it. But Noct only laughed with a hiss.

“Prompto, Specs isn’t becoming more animal than man. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But he’s molting more lately,” he tells him, concerned. “I found feathers and fur all over the castle. What if my presence is making the curse worse? He’s never molted before, not to mention the scales I keep finding on the floor. He might be dying and all you can say is it’s not a big deal? Animals molt and lose scales, but not this much all at once. What if he’s sick?”

Noct sighs, “Prompto I can assure you he’s not sick. If Ignis was sick you’d know. He would hole himself up in his bedroom and not come out.If you’re so worried about him, then why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Prompto sighs, “I guess he would. Still, can you keep an eye out on him for me? I’m worried about him.”

Noct nods his furry head, “Sure, but I can assure you he’s not becoming more animal.”

Prompto doesn’t believe him at all, but just nods his head. He’ll keep an eye out on Ignis. Someone should if Noct and Gladio won’t.

It’s only a few days later that Prompto’s suspicions are proven true. Ignis has to be sick! He’s locked himself in his room, not wishing to cook or have anyone see him.

“Ignis, please let me in,” Prompto says through the closed door. “I made soup, and I made sure Noct didn’t touch it. I know you said he doesn’t know the difference between a paring knife and a bread knife… Ignis, please open the door.”

He hears a softer thump from behind the door. Ignis must be dragging his feet, he usually has a softer walk.

“Prompto,” he states, voice sounding smoother than before. It surprises Prompto. He can barely hear the purr behind Ignis’s words. “Leave the tray by the door. I don’t wish to get you sick.”

“Oh… ok Ignis,” he says softly, leaving the food by the door. “I hope you get better soon.”

“My thanks,” Ignis says through the door.

It only gets worse within the next week. Ignis hasn’t left his room and Prompto barely sees Noct and Gladio around anymore. It’s become lonely in the castle and he wonders what on earth he could’ve done wrong because he must be the problem right? He’s the only new person in this castle and Ignis never got sick before and Noct and Gladio no longer visit him, so it must be something he’s done.

He hears footsteps from the kitchen door and turns around before gasping. He grabs the metal serving spoon from the boiling pot and brandishes it out in front of him.

“Who are you?” he asks the man who looks about his age with a ruffle of black hair sticking out on end.

“Prom─”

“How do you know my name?” Prompto gasps, brandishing the spoon in front of himself. “Come closer and I’ll pour the soup on your head. I dare you to!”

The man snorts, “Such a drama queen. Prom, it’s me Noct.”

Prompto stares at the man, confused, “But you don’t smell like fish or slither?”

He hears a burst of loud, roaring laughter and jumps, still holding the spoon out to the next intruder: a large man towering over Noct.

“Told ya he wouldn’t believe it,” the man states before looking down at Prompto. “Hey Prompto, it’s Gladio.”

“But if… No, you have to be intruders! You have to leave or I’ll… I’ll think of something,” he says, panicked.

“Prom it’s us, the curse was broken,” Noct grins.

“It’s broken? How? Nothing else worked, and you still love Gladio,” he states, pointing at Noct before he looks at Gladio, “and you love him, so who broke the curse?”

Noct laughs, “Well you’ve been in love for weeks now, right? About time you noticed.”

Prompto blinks at him, confused. Him in love? No way. Sure he cares for Ignis a little more than Noct and Gladio, and well that’s just because Ignis is so... well, Ignis.

Gladio groans, “This is killing me. Look just go see Specs in his room, he’ll explain it all.”

Prompto doesn’t need further prompting from the two and sets the spoon down on the stove before moving past them towards the stairs leading to Ignis’ room.

This can’t be possible. No one else has been able to break the spell and if Noct was the cursed Prince and already loved Gladio it should have been broken ages ago, not now. It’s not like he did anything special. He’s just friends with Noct and Gladio that’s all. So how?

He shakes his head, standing outside Ignis’s room. He knocks on the door softly.

“Um, Ignis… there’s two guys in the kitchen. They said they’re Noct and Gladio, but they look human and told me to see you to find out how the curse got broken, but I’m worried I’m seeing things and─”

The door opens and a tall gorgeous man with glasses stands in front of him.

“Ignis?”

The man raises an eyebrow, “Do you not recognize me, Prompto?”

“I, well...” he blushes, looking at his feet. “You’re just suddenly human. How?!”

Ignis smiles, placing a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “Come in and I’ll explain.”

And explain he does. Ignis explains how his sarcastic dry humor got him in trouble with the sea goddess Leviathan. How his sass had cost him more than his human appearance. How for years he had tried to break the curse with no success because true love did not exist.

Prompto takes it all in and rubs his hands together. “So, you were the cursed one and Noct and Gladio stayed behind with you?” Ignis nods his head. “That should’ve broken it immediately, but Ignis I still don’t understand. If true love is supposed to break the curse, then how did it happen?”

Prompto blinks up at Ignis as he adjusts his glasses, trying to control himself.

“Well it seems apparent that you and I have broken the spell of course,” He states, light flush to his cheeks.

“Oh… So that means,” he starts before turning red. He was in love with Ignis and had no clue. How is that possible!

“I don’t understand why you are turning red, you’ve obviously have had feelings for me since after the first month you stayed here.” He states, green eyes looking down at Prompto.

“What? No way, I just thought you were really cool and sophisticated for a three-half monster!”

“Oh, do you prefer that form over to this one?” he teases.

Prompto eyes him and gasps as Ignis smirks, “Not fair I like both,” he states crossing his arms over his chest pouting. Ignis can’t possible like him. There’s nothing to like. He’s a Niff for one, he’s clumsy for two, and for three compared to Ignis’s new dazzling human form he looks like leftover sludge compared to him.

“But really me? Ignis are you sure it wasn’t something else you loved that broken the curse?”

“I am sure. Really Prompto, do you have no feelings for me?” he grins, watching Prompto bite his fingers. “This human form says otherwise.”

Prompto turns redder, “Well of course I do… and it wasn’t a month after I fell for you, it was after you saw my barcode. If anyone else would have seen it that would have been the end,” he mumbles. “But wait, when did it happen for you?”

“Hmm, not sure, it just did. I thought it would be obvious when I started to molt.”

“Why would that be obvious Iggy?! I thought you were dying and Noct… Noct and Gladio were laughing behind my back.” He groans into his hands.

“Oh, I can assure you weren’t the only one being laughed at,” he smiles, patting him on the back.

Prompto still groans before removing his hands from his face that’s still red, “So I love you and you love me, simple right?” he laughs. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it.”

“Hmm, my subtle wooing might have not gone so well.”

“You were wooing me?! Also, who says ‘wooing’ anymore?” he shouts. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. But really you were wooing me?!” His eyes widen behind his frames in shock.

“Well I know for next time to be blunter with my actions so you know right,” he says, lifting Prompto’s chin to see his face.

Prompto averts his eyes before hesitating as he looks back up.

“May I kiss you?” Ignis asks.

Prompto’s turns even redder at the question, the words becoming tangled on his tongue. Instead he smashes his lips against Ignis, making the man lose his balance, tumbling onto the man and pinning him to the ground.

Prompto pulls away, laughing softly, “I meant to say yes but my tongue didn’t wanna listen to me and─”

He can’t speak anymore once Ignis’s lips locked against his. He can barely process his thoughts except the one thinking this is nice. Ignis is great and this─whatever this is─feels nice. Has to be love right? Yeah, of course it is.

  
  



End file.
